superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Not Normal and Gone (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Not Normal"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas C.H. Greenblatt Richard Pursel |- |'Animation Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Creative Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Gone"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Luke Brookshire Nate Cash David B. Fain |- |'Written by' |Luke Brookshire Nate Cash David B. Fain Steven Banks |- |'Animation Director' |Vncent Waller |- |'Creative Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writer' |Derek Iversen Dani Michael Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Not Normal" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Robot SpongeBob, Narrator, Fish #42, Fish #184 |- |'Bill Fagerbake' |Patrick, Robot Patrick, Worker #2 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Robot Squidward, Worker #1 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Robot Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Robot Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Robot Plankton, Robot Larry |- |'Lori Alan' |Robot Pearl |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Video Narrator, Fish #81, Fish #15 |- |'Jill Talley' |Woman Fish #1, Woman Fish #2, Little Girl Fish |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Girl Fish, Mom Fish |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Robot Puff |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Gone" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo, Clam, Bear, Hippo, Chef McMuseli |- |'Jeff Bennett' |Raj, Samson, Pig, Commander Hoo-Ha |- |'Steve Little' |Chip, Skip, Lemmings |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Edward, Dave, Ping Pong |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryane Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Anna Adams Mishelle Fordham |- |'Additional Recording Services' |CRC Studios |- |'Additional Recording Engineer' |Tim Butler |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Robertryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Mike Inman Wesley T. Paguio |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Alex Deligiannis Susan Jones Harris Andrew Goodman |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans Alicia Parkinson C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Amy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'CG Post Production Assistant' |Jared Kuvent |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Tim Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Assistant SFX' |Rob McIntyre |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |D.J. Lynch |- |'Foley Team' |Vincent Guisetti Aran Tanchum |- |'Track Reading' |Hacienda Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Carl Linton |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Thought Equity Motion Andrew Overtoom |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Stacey Kim Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2008 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Season 6